brotherhood_of_shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Yoochan
''Appearance Yoochan is noted to be extremely attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular—high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His tidy hair retains the unusual dark shade that he inherited from his biological mother. His eyes, as dark as the sand. Yoochan stands at 6'1", and has a slim muscular body. Personality Yoochan is somehow described to be sinister, dangerous, generally unkind, uncaring, cold hearted, ruthless and unsympathetic. Some of Yoochan's other basic personality traits include sadistic, unmerciful, remorseless, careless, cruel, arrogant and impulsive. But Yoochan is a seductively charming and a very dark compelling person. He is an extremely vain, selfish, proud and self-absorbed individual and he generally shows an unsympathetic and uncaring attitude towards others, except his mates. Yoochan uses whatever and whoever he can to get what he wants; not caring about who he hurts in the process. Because of his highly vain and selfish personality, he often resorts to either the use of manipulation, threats, or direct coercion or force in order to get his own way. He often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact. However, when Yoochan does not get his way, he resorts to extreme reactions of anger, envy/jealousy, vengeful and intimidation. He generally acts flippant, arrogant, and constantly plays word games, especially when it comes to dancing around an issue, and even more especially when that issue involves his real, true feelings or his intentions on or about a serious subject. Yoochan doesn't appear to take life or anything too seriously; he seems to have a rather careless, impulsive approach to many things and situations. Although Yoochan had many love affairs and sexual affairs with various different woman and man during his life, he has never experienced real, true love at a much deeper level. He has an aristocratic, elegant demeanor and a very pragmatic outlook on life. Background Story '''PYONGYANG, NORTH KOREA' ❝A place he never wanted to remember.❞ Lee Yoochan started his life in the North Korea in 1992. He looked thin, even his entire bone was visible. The situation is apprehensive when Yoochan was born into the world. Being in a country far from a worthy word, no humanity, no compassion. He must learn to survive from it all. Yoochan was born from a North Korean soldier named Lee Joo Ryuk who married a South Korean woman named Im Yoo Ra. The two met in South Korea during the peace talks held in Seoul. At that time Yoo Ra is a South Korean actress and was on duty to welcome the North Korean entourage with musical performances. Yoo Ra's beauty makes Joo Ryuk instantly fall in love. Unfortunately the two countries are indeed in a state of war, so they did not let the relationship of two humans occurred. But Yoo Ra has already loved Joo Ryuk that she is willing to move to North Korea with Joo Ryuk and get married in Pyongyang. For entertainment purposes, North Korea hired Yoo Ra as an unpaid actress. Yoochan's parents are very fond of him, but still educate him strictly and the rules seem to strangle. Mainly because of his father's upbringing, Yoochan grew into a handsome 6-year-old boy. He never attended an official school. Just follow the school run by local people. His thin body was getting thinner then because North Korea is not a prosperous country. His father's salary is only able to feed the family for one week only. ❝He wish he had a choice.❞ Yoochan's childhood is really dark. He was withdrawn by the North Korean government to work in the cannabis garden. Planting marijuana and harvesting marijuana he does every day. When the morning dawned, the government car was ready in front of his house, and that means Yoochan must be ready to work. He did not enjoy the childhood by playing. Instead of playing, all he had in mind was coming home, coming home and going home so that Yoochan could curl up in his mother’s arms. Unexpectedly in 1998, Yoo Ra was pregnant with her second child. Yoochan is very happy to hear that. The soul of his six-year-old boy is waiting for the birth of a younger siblings. And 8 months after the good news, a girl was born into the world. But it does not make happiness in Yoochan's family, except that he is so happy to see his beautiful sister. Joo Ryuk and Yoo Ra worry that their daughter will be sold by North Korean government to China or Russia. With determination despite the circumstances after childbirth, Yoo Ra ran in the middle of the night. Sneak past the borders of North and South Korea to reach the nearest South Korean border guard post. He gave a mandate to the soldiers there to take his daughter to Yoo Ra's family in Seoul. Yoo Ra just release the princess just like that. She believes that her country will help her. Although Yoochan's age is only 6 years old, but he feels very lost. He understood why the mother did that. Only to protect his sister from North Korean cruelty. Yoochan did not want his sister to work in the cannabis garden, either. ❝Am I worth to living?❞ Yoochan's life continued after the surrender of his sister to South Korea. He grew up, but misery immediately followed him. At the age of 10, Im Yoo Ra was sentenced to death for watching re-recording herself and her friends in South Korea. Joo Ryuk is so loyal to his country reported it to the government. So on December 20, 2002, Yoo Ra was taken to the city center. Hanged and burned alive after being stripped naked and humiliated in front of hundreds of residents. Execution was witnessed, even broadcast on television. It makes Yoochan angry, angry, and want to help his mother. But what is the power of a 10-year-old boy in the presence of powerful dictators. Himself can only cry lamenting the mother's departure. Thinking everything was over that night, but it was not that simple. For North Korea, whoever is sentenced to death, the three derivatives will feel almost identical. The government took Lee Yoochan to jail. Imprisoned him inhumanely. Not infrequently Yoochan reap the punishment for 4 years in detention for errors that never existed. Sexual harassment, until death that almost picked him due to hunger. ❝I just want to be free ... ❞ In 2006, Yoochan was released from prison. He returned home. But the discovery of the father, but the goods are messy. It was known that his father had died. It turns out that both Yoochan and Joo Ryuk are both given punishment, and for Joo Ryuk is the death penalty due to the conviction of Yoo Ra. Yoochan realized that this was his country. Sad and painful, but not even a little bit of vengeance despite wanting it to go from where it is today. Yoochan started a new life as a 14-year-old teenager. He went to school, studied, and studied. He learned a lot about technology. Besides, he also returned to work in the cannabis garden where he worked as a childhood. His wages are always exhausted just to meet the needs of everyday. Adult, Yoochan began to organize his life. He no longer works in cannabis gardens but in government agencies as language teachers. His life is guaranteed by the government because he is useful for the country. But it further strengthens Yoochan's intention to leave Pyongyang. He is determined to find his brother to South Korea. Growing big desire in him to be able to join the family of the mother. Until the beginning of the year 2012, decisions was made. He enlisted to migrate to South Korea. Various ways he did to get official permission because he did not want to go back to being a prisoner. It is not easy. Especially for useful people like Yoochan. The North Korean government did not let it go. But with his persistence in persistent permission, he was finally authorized to become a South Korean immigrant, both from his home country and the intended country. Rediscover a sister that he does not even know her name. SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA In Seoul, he met a friend. They're all have the same bad luck as him who called themselves Brotherhood of Shadows. ''Quotes * ❝I'm not the kind of person you can handle. I built a wall, drew a line and confined myself inside.❞ - Anxious Lee Yoochan. * ❝I might have useless eyes, but my mind aren't. It works perfectly fine until I don't understand how to understand myself. It's complicated, really.❞ 'Trivia''' * Having an issue called Prosopagnosia or face blindness. * His IQ is 170. He is a genius. * Rich. Very rich.